In the Beginning?
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Set after the first episode. May be a collection of one shots. Ros just realises everything is about to change and all because of a dark haired man in a horrendous shirt.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer BBC television and Carnival own the rights to BUGS. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.**_

_**In the beginning**_

Ros stared in the small mirror above the bathroom sink and sighed. It had been a long day. Everything had changed. Her little electronic security business was never going to be the same again. She knew that. Nick Beckett had landed in her life and figuratively put a bomb under her world. Sighing she removed the last of her make up. She was exhausted, over tired her mum would have said. Things had happened so quickly she had trouble catching up. In the space of a week she had helped a former government employee break back into the Hive to clear his name. Ed had literally risked his life and they had set up a whole new team. She threw the cotton wool she was using into the trash as she thought about the two men in her life.

"Crazy." Ros whispered at her reflection as she grabbed a hairband to try to tame her unruly curls. Wandering back to the living room she found a note from her best friend. Smiling she picked up the small piece of paper.

_"Left sleeping beauty on the sofa. Lock your windows - you never know who else likes to do impressions of Spider-Man. Don't do anything I wouldn't do x"_

Ros rolled her eyes before shoving the note into her jeans pocket. It was late, she could hardly blame Ed for bailing on her. The more immediate problem was the 6ft bloke currently looking very uncomfortable on the two-seater sofa.

"Nick?"

She whispered as she crossed the room. He had been through so much in the last few days it seemed unreal.

"Nick? Beckett?"

He slept on regardless , his garish tie loosened to allow him to undo the top button of his equally garish shirt made him look younger than his years. Sighing heavily Ros knelt down, slipped his shoes off before standing to cover him with the throw she had kept over the chair. Yawning she watched him for a moment, completely relaxed and unguarded there was nothing to suggest the man in front of her had been looking for a way to clear his name for the last few days. That he had lost everything he had known.

"Sleep well Nick."

Ros touched his face gently before standing to retreat to her own bedroom. She turned the light off, leaving him in darkness. Standing in the doorway she watched as Nick lay sleeping peacefully. She didn't know what would become of them, she had no idea what the dark haired man would come to mean to her and the changes in her life but she knew it was going to the beginning of something pretty special.

Xxxxx

A/N a reworking of an old story. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

2 Cars?

Ros pulled her hair into a ponytail as she thought about recent events. Her and Ed had been friends and neighbours for a long time. He had been a rock when she had gone through her divorce - making sure she was not retreating into a depressive heap. She smiled slightly - her best friend and resident Spiderman had been the most important man in her life. Terry had left her with a failing business, no money and a broken heart. While purely platonic Ed had made her laugh again. And now there was Nick. He was something of an enigma.

"Ros!"

"Ok, ok." She called as she heard the Australian call her name. "What is the rush?"

"Thought you had fallen down the plug in there." He turned the computer game off as she arrived in the living room.

"Oh ha ha.".

"Beckett called. He's going to meet me later."

"You two getting on well then?"

"New colleague. Yeah." Ed turned to her. "He's a good bloke. Look Ros."

"No." Ros stared at him. "No matchmaking."

"Moi!"

"Yes, you." She smiled as he pretended to be offended.

"All I said was he is a good bloke. That's all. And you must think so too otherwise we wouldn't have been helping him with the nightmare he had with the Hive. And you wouldn't have asked us all to work together." He raised an eyebrow as Ros smiled. She nodded.

"Yes, I like him. As a friend. Now, are you giving me this lift to meet the new clients or not?"

"Madam, your chauffer awaits." He dramatically ushered her out of the apartment. "When are you getting the new car?"

"Wednesday." She smiled as she thought of the little yellow car she had chosen. The red car that had been crushed had been her pride and joy - another relic from her past life with Terry that had been lost forever still made her want to cry. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she had loved the little red car or that she had only just managed to escape the car crusher alive. She sighed, hoping the sunny yellow car would be the first part of the new start they all needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure about this?" Beckett asked as he watched the metal cube, now wrapped in gift paper lifted into his car. Ed shrugged.

"Yeah. She will love it."

"Really?"

"I have known Ros Henderson since we were kids. It'll be fine."

"What?"

"Ros isn't the chocolate and flowers type of woman." Ed slammed the car boot as he turned to the dark haired man. "Trust me."

"How long have you known her?"

"High School. She was the only girl in the class who was so not interested in me. I asked her out. She told me to get a life. Been friends since."

Beckett laughed, imagining a teenage Ed and Ros. He could see her telling him that she wasn't interested. Ed was right, she wasn't like any other woman he had met. "How old were you?"

"I was fifteen, she was fourteen. Trust me, she is going to see the funny side."

"I hope so, Ed. I really do." Nick paused. Ed turned to him.

"You like her."

"She saved my life. Yes, I like her."

"Look, she's like a sister to me. Don't hurt her. Ok. She's had enough with her ex-husband. Ok."

"What?"

"I've said too much. Now c'mon." Ed headed towards the passenger side of the car. "Lets get her present back to the apartment. Celebrate a new start for Gizmos." Nick nodded and smiled before getting into the driver's side of his 4x4. He knew better than to ask Ed anything more about Ros, in time he knew she would tell him if she wanted to. Until then he would focus on the business and getting his life back on track.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n please review


	3. Chapter 3

Friends?

Ed picked up his coffee mug, still trying to get his head around what they had just done. They were a small group, just the three of them but they had just prevented a major weapon dealer. Irene Campbell could have killed them all. Yet, he was stood in his kitchen, in his flat making coffee. He winced after the first sip, realising the milk was off. Pouring the milk down the sink he decided to head up to Ros' flat knowing that she had to be as surprised by what happened and how they had handled it as he was. Before he could think about what he was doing he found himself sat on the sofa in Ros' living room as she made coffee.

"You drink too much caffeine." Ros spoke calmly as he looked up.

"Yeah. Well, something got to keep me going. Don't tell me you are taking all this in your stride? Arms dealers, thefts of satellites. Its crazy stuff."

Ros sat opposite him as she sipped her own drink. "Yeah, it is crazy. And if all this had happened before my divorce then I don't think I would have coped as well with it as I have. Ed, what is really bothering you? Because I know you too well to think its just the enormity of the work."

Ed sipped his drink, happy that Ros seemed to have remembered the basics of grocery shopping. He knew he had to make the effort to get to the local supermarket but since life had taken such a dramatic turn he hadn't really been home.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah. If you say so." Ros watched him for a moment.

"I killed someone."

"Ed."

"I shot down a helicopter. When I was with Beckett's friend. The one who hired me before he was murdered. And we were chased and shot at. I shot the blades. It crashed. There is no way anyone in that helicopter survived." He looked at the swirling brown liquid as Ros watched him.

"You saved lives."

"No." He paused. "I thought about going to the police. I really did. I thought, once we knew Beckett was going to be ok then I would go to the police. Say what I did. That."

"No." Ros covered his hand. "You were working and you had to keep yourself and your passenger safe. You did what you had to. Nick told me you spoke to him about this. Ed."

He shook his head. "I should. I dunno. I just. How do you sleep?"

"I don't. You know that." Ros smiled slightly. "I'm awake half the night working. You did not kill anyone. You did not. Don't look at me like that. The copter crashed. Yes. But the way they were flying was dangerous. I hacked the footage from ATC. Your bullet didn't hit them." She lied as he raised an eyebrow. Ed was her best friend - she knew despite his background he abhorred violence. He would never willingly hurt anyone. "You didn't hurt anyone, and the investigation into the crash proved it. Now, stop this Ed. You are going to make yourself ill."

He wiped a hand over his face as he let her words sink in. The findings of the investigation hadn't been released but he knew there was not much that would stop Ros from finding them. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She smiled slightly. "Ed?"

"So, its Nick now. Not Beckett."

"Shut up."

"Ros."

"Leave it." She sank into the chair thinking about the man who had run to her for help. He had quickly become a major part in her life. What she didn't know was what that meant for her, or for Gizmos. Shaking the thought from her mind she looked up to see Ed had fallen asleep on her sofa. Smiling slightly she picked up the mugs and headed towards the kitchen hoping the smart mouthed Australian would sleep well. He needed the rest. For the first time since Nick Beckett had landed in her life she realised what effect the whole situation had on her and Ed. Shaking her head slightly as she poured now cold coffee down the sink she had a feeling the drama they had been through was only the beginning.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N follows on from Down among the dead men

Roots

Nick sighed as he stood in front of the kettle. It occurred to him since the day he had left home to join the Royal Navy he had spent half his time making tea. Now he was doing the same as part of Gizmos. He smiled slightly, knowing while Ros was the brains and Ed, undoubtedly the brawn he was the only one with a real skill for making tea. At least I'm good for something. He rolled his eyes as he thought about the case and his part in the case they had just completed.

"Nick?" Ros walked down the mezzanine steps. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He picked up the bottle of milk. "Ribs a bit sore but I'll live."

"Yeah, well you should have let him go when I told you to. History of violence? Remember?" Ros took her black tea from him. "Don't get shot, pretty much part of any mission that is taken as a given. McTeran and Brody not exactly known for being pacifists."

"True." He smiled as he made his own drink/.

"You know, it was Ed's turn to get the milk?" She smirked as he sniffed his drink.

"Might just leave the tea for now." Ros laughed as he poured the drink down the kitchen sink. "You should do that more."

"What?" Ros glanced up, catching his eyes.

"Smile. It suits you." She blushed slightly as she set her mug down.

"Not really had reason to lately." Her voice was low, almost intimate. "Until now." He smiled back as the door to the main Gizmos office swung open.

"ROS! BECKETT!"

"Ed." Ros sighed. Beckett shrugged, cursing his friend's timing.

"I got the milk!"

Beckett rolled his eyes as Ros walked out into the main building. He still hadn't really forgiven his friend for the goldfish prank and knew Ros wasn't telling them everything about what had happened at the bank; but he knew he hadn't been the only one who had been threatened with a gun. He hung back as he watched the old friends banter about everything from the case with the murderous diamond thieves through to what Beckett was going to call the goldfish. He looked at his feet, deep in thought. Not for the first time since he had literally fallen into Ed Mitchell and Ros Henderson's life he wondered if they really knew what they were getting involved with and how exactly was he going to protect them.

"Nick?" Ros turned to him. "You ok?"

"Er me? Yeah." He lied, hoping that it would be a while before any of them had to put themselves in harms way again

Xxxxxx

A/N worth going on? Please review

Xxxxx


End file.
